This is My Life
by Bayb-Tiger
Summary: Emerald Star an intriguing emerald eyed beauty working in a brothel. Syaoran Li the King of China falls in love with the indescribable creature only to realize that love comes with a price. A story of finding and realizing love.
1. Prologue

_**::This is My Life::**_

_**Disclaimer:: I own nothing but the plot. Most of it belongs to CLAMP, Miaka belongs to Fushigi Yuugi, and Kaori belongs to me!**_

_**Bayb-Tiger:: **__Due to my new fascination of my novel I'm deciding to repost this story. The updates will come twice a week for one month, afterwards they will come once every other week. Please enjoy. _

_**Summary:: **__Sakura was a whore living in the most famous brothel ever in Tomoeda Japan. Syaoran Li, the next King of China comes only for a visit right? Only looking for a little fun he finds the intriguing yet captivating Emerald Star. Not even realizing it, he falls in love with the emerald eyed beauty, but who ever said a King could love a common whore?_

_**Prologue**_

::-----------------------------------------::

_She could remember that day like it was yesterday. The memories were forever etched in her mind like a never ending movie that would forever be replayed. The rain was pouring onto the silent streets through her peaceful neighborhood. But it was horribly disrupted with the roaring sounds of many cars stopping onto her driveway. It was odd for their neighborhood to have visitors let alone a large group of them in the middle of the night._

_She was young and naive at the time, oblivious to the happenings around her. She was sitting on the soft pink sheets that were covering her bed, her father placed the comforter over her and tucked her in, "Don't worry," he had said in his kind gentle voice, with a soft smile on his face that didn't reach his eyes. She remembered seeing the look of distress on his face, she should've worried, but being the young girl she was placed her entire trust on her father. Her father leaned over ready to give her a kiss on her forehead when a loud banging was heard from outside._

_Her father immediately jumped up nervously, 'This is it,' the man had thought sadly. _

_His soft brown eyes shined in the moonlight, his hair filled with grey due to his old age. He smiled sadly at his daughter and ignored the banging for now. He admired her carefully; she was like a precious jewel from his now deceased wife. Her soft auburn tresses that gleamed in the light and her glowing emerald eyes that shined like jewels. _

_Quickly giving her one last kiss on the forehead he told her gently, "Don't worry Sakura. And remember don't come out no matter what." He rose from her bedside and quickly hurried out._

_There was a loud ruckus as the men came into her small home, but she dared not get off her bed, instead she hid her tiny frame deeper into the covers. _

"_Pay us now!" a large booming voice towered over the noise. _

"_I don't have the money, please give me more time," she heard her father plead. _

_Curiosity came over her and she quickly hurried towards the door which she opened slight to get a glance of the happenings. A large man raised his hand and it soon made contact with her father. She watched as her father fell to the ground, but still he knelled to them, pleading, begging for them to give him more time. _

_She noticed the man getting ready to hit her father again when she quickly barged out of her room running towards him. _

_Tears were falling down her soft rosy checks as she went on top of her father covering his frail frame, "Please don't hurt him," she sobbed out. _

_The man was about to hit Sakura without a care in the world when he was interrupted by a louder voice. "Who are you to hit an innocent child? Take the child and go," the voice said gently but firmly. _

_The rest of the men quickly pried Sakura out of her father's arms. Sakura tried to struggle, but their grips were too firm and she was no match against them. _

"_Please don't take my daughter," her father pleaded causing the others to laugh. _

_The man kicked him to get out of the way and took the young girl into a black car. She was thrown into the car and she looked around fearfully, what was going on, where was she? But instead she felt a soft gentle stroke along her hair. _

_Looking up curiously she watched as navy blue pools watched her lovingly, "Shh," a soothing voice called out, "It's going to be all right."_

_Upon hearing those words she felt her heart calm. She never understood what happened at the time, but just hearing those words come out made her feel as though everything was going to be all right._

_She was silent for the entire car ride, to where she was unsure. When the car finally came to a stop she felt the man's soft hands take hers and led her outside. Her eyes widened at the amazing sight in front of her. It was a large mansion with yellow bricks and a garden filled with dark blue roses. _

"_This is going to be your new home from now on," the man said briefly as he continued on his way with a startled Sakura following behind him. _

_When they entered the house she noticed a boy who looked to be slightly older than her. He had jet black hair and dark blue eyes that reminded her of the night sky so deep and mysterious. _

"_Eriol," the man said roughly, no longer in that soothing tone. _

_The boy bowed to his father stiffly. _

"_This is Sakura, she's going to be living with us until she is of age," he informed his son. _

_Eriol seemed to understand exactly what his father meant and nodded his head. He took out his small milky white hand out from his pockets offering it towards the young girl. Sakura looked up, her emerald eyes shining because of all the tears, cautiously she took out her own hand and placed it on his. He slowly guided her up the white marble path up the stairs and into her new life._


	2. Chapter 1

_**::This is My Life::**_

_**Chapter One**_

::-----------------------------------------::

When Sakura finally reached seventeen her life changed dramatically. She was forced to work in the brothel now owned by Eriol Hiiragizawa. She had worked there for two years, and was now at the age of nineteen. She was perfect in every way, her voice was angelic, her body was seductive, and no one could forget those haunting emerald eyes. Anyone who has seen them would be captivated with lust. She had a special name that all would remember her by, "Emerald Star." The name suited her completely, she was delicate as the stars up in the sky, and was almost unreachable. And her eyes, those captivating pools that would make any sex hungry fool fall in love.

Now the brothel was fairly special, most people who are there join whenever they come, or if they are raised by the owning family they are to enter at the age of fifteen. But Sakura was a very special girl and had entered when she turned seventeen. She was an, exception.

::-----------------------------------------::

Sakura walked along the marble blue pathway towards her "boss's" office. She scoffed to herself in bitterness, boss, that was all he was to her now and even then she showed no respect to him. Her long lean legs were exposed with her emerald green dress that barely covered anything. This was what she had to wear most of the time, and it was actually one of her favourite gowns so she wasn't one to complain.

She knocked softly on the dark cherry wood door. Hearing the soft, "come in," she opened the doors and nodded at the two guards that were standing by on either side. She walked towards the desk that was centered at the back and took a seat in front.

"You called me because…?" Sakura asked pissed that she had to be wasting her time with the likes of him.

Her soft auburn hair was now down to her mid waist and flowed elegantly behind her with her every move always perfectly. Her pink lips were smirked in a curve but her emerald pools held pure disgust as she stared at the man in front of her. She began tapping her foot impatiently on his soft blue carpet with her black laced heals.

Eriol smirked watching the girl with amusement, "Impatient as always, Kura-chan," he commented as he took out a cigar.

Sakura snarled but didn't make a move, "Just get on with it!" she hissed out getting pissed now. He was just wasting her time.

Eriol grinned, eyeing her once more before clapping his hands twice. Sakura eyed him carefully; as she heard the doors open behind her. Quickly turning around she watched as a girl walked towards them. She had long lean legs, and a slim body. Her body was nicely tanned throughout and she had long black hair and crimson red eyes. She had a fierce look on her face, but Sakura saw past all that, inside the young girl was scared shitless.

"And this is…?" Sakura continued to drawl on without interest as she pointed to the girl beside her.

"Your new assignment," Eriol replied happily and motioned for the girl to sit. "This is Meiling Rae, but she will now be known as Ruby Stone," Eriol continued watching Sakura for any reaction, "You will show her the ropes, teach her to dance, sing, and of course please." Eriol smirked again as the young girl whimpered under his gaze.

Sakura rolled her eyes, but inside she could feel her heart going out to the young girl. Shaking her head she glared at her 'boss', "But why me? You could easily ask any of the higher ups to train her," she asked while tapping her freshly manicured nails on his fine wood desk.

Eriol smiled softly, "Because you're the best," he said while raising his rimless glasses higher up giving a gleam to his blue eyes.

Sakura was about to retort but noticed that the girl was getting more terrified as time went by. She nodded her head stiffly and walked towards the door before turning back, "Are you coming Ruby?"

The girl startled by her new name quickly jumped out of her seat and followed the auburn haired girl. Eriol leaned back into his chair with a large grin on his face, Sakura still listened to him and he intended to keep it that way.

::-----------------------------------------::

Meiling tried to keep up with the girl but was finding it a great difficulty. Sakura abruptly stopped seeing as they had reached their destination. Sakura turned to the tired girl behind her, "This will be your room from now on," she informed the young girl as she opened the door.

Inside it was completely draped in white. The room was completely spotless.

"You have to refurnish and paint it yourself. Make it your own to match your style," Sakura continued as she closed the door. "But first we must head to my room; I have to prepare you for tonight."

Sakura swiftly started walking again with Meiling following on her tail.

They stopped at a room with a single cherry blossom petal engraved on the oak. Sakura opened the door to reveal a room filled with pink and gold. Everything was pink with a gold lining, over the bed had a red net that was made with a see through material that gave it a look of privacy. There was also a balcony at the back in which you could see the entire front of the brothel easily. Meiling gasped as she eyed the room in awe, her room was nothing compared to this. This girl must be something special.

Sakura pointed to a chair and motioned for Meiling to take a seat. Meiling quickly sat down complying with the older girl's command. Sakura nodded as she walked around the girl, "Meiling, correct?" she asked making sure she had her name correct.

The girl nodded her head not saying a word. "And how old are you?" Sakura asked curiously.

"17," Meiling answered looking away.

"And why are you here?" Sakura questioned again, she noticed that the young girl was fidgeting now and decided to move on.

Sakura leaned onto the light cherry wood desk that also had a gold lining, "Okay, let's go over the rules first. You are not allowed to use anyone's real names if there are guests here. Second you must respect those who deserve respect. This includes Eriol, Tomoyo his girlfriend, Yukito, Yue, and all the higher ups. You noticed how the ending of your nickname is a stone, while mines in a star? There is also heart as an ending, which is the highest up. Than me and lastly you, as you move up the ranks your nickname will change but until than you must respect all of us since to you we are like your elders."

Meiling nodded taking in all the new information. "When will I meet everyone?" Meiling asked curiously eyeing Sakura.

Sakura smiled brightly, "Tomorrow, first we need to give you a new look." Sakura headed towards her closet and looked around to find the perfect gown for the new girl. She almost gasped as she found the dress she was looking for. Slowly taking it out for effect Meiling eyed the dress in total awe. It was a sleeveless red dress that would out the wearer's breast. It was made from a fine glittery material that gleamed as the light bounced on the surface.

Sakura smiled proudly at the look on Meiling's face, "Hurry and put it on."

Startled at first, but quickly regaining her sense she took the dress and quickly removed her own garments placing the dress on her. Sakura then handed her red laced up heals and led her towards the dressing table. She sat the young girl down and stared at her thoughtfully. For a moment Sakura sat there eying the young girl before her eyes seemed to light up. Quickly hurrying to work Sakura placed makeup on the girl, starting first with some foundation and blush to enlighten her face.

She placed some brown/ pink eye shadow afterwards to bring out her gleaming red orbs. Then Sakura opened one of the drawers and took out a large box. Smiling softly she took a key that was hung from her neck and unlocked the box revealing necklaces of all different sizes, colours, and shapes. Searching through the box, after some time she took out a necklace with a red diamond in the middle that was shaped as a circle.

She carefully placed the necklace on Meiling's slender neck admiring her work. Meiling was about to comment when Sakura opened another drawer taking out another box. Unlocking it she took out a pair of matching earrings and bracelets, and placed it on the young girl. "So what do you think?" Sakura asked proudly as she had a large smirk on her face.

Meiling stood up admiring herself in the full length mirror. The dress fitted her perfectly showing off all the right curves. Her hair was now slightly curled and bounced whenever she moved. Her shoes were laces up and her dress ended three inches under her thigh. "Wow," was all she managed to get out causing Sakura to laugh.

Sakura smiled, "Well I'm glad that you like it. Now we have to go out shopping for more clothes, design your room and than show the boss."

"Is this…all for me?" Meiling asked timidly pointing towards her outfit.

"It suits you more than me, keep it," Sakura replied nonchalantly as she walked towards the door. Noticing that the girl was no longer following her she turned around and saw that the girl was now on her bed sobbing slightly.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked gently as she sat down beside her.

"You're the first person to show any love towards me. To show that you actually care," the girl admitted and continued crying softly.

"Well, you don't have to worry about that," Sakura said as she wiped the tears from her checks, "the girls here understand how you feel. Trust me, it may be hard now at the beginning but it does get better."

Meiling looked up and smiled, "Thank you."

Sakura smiled and quickly got up again, "And now shall we go shopping?" Meiling giggled and nodded her head as the two headed out.

::-----------------------------------------::

It was a new day already and half a day was already wasted in preparing the room. Eriol was to come back any second to inspect the room and the two girls were still placing the final touches. Suddenly the door opened causing both girls to stop in their tracks to look up to the new comer.

Eriol had his hair sleeked back and was no longer wearing glasses. He eyed Meiling carefully; she was wearing the clothes Sakura had given her last night. The room was furnished like Sakura's but instead of pink everything was a deep red.

Eriol nodded as he slowly glanced throughout the entire room, "Nicely done. I told you, you are the best Kura."

"Stop calling me that!" Sakura growled out but a smile played on her lips, she was proud of her accomplishments.

"Now I need her completely ready in three days," Eriol said as he touched Meiling's check gingerly causing her to flinch as Sakura moved his hand off of her.

"I'm sure that won't be a problem," she commented as she eyed Eriol's every move.

Eriol smirked as he noticed Sakura was being cautious and placed his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him. "Good, you won't have to worry about working until then."

This caused Sakura to sigh in relief, three days off work may not seem like much but it was a lot to Sakura. Eriol's face was now an inch from hers, "Don't disappoint me," he whispered huskily in her ear causing her to shiver involuntarily.

With that Eriol walked off leaving the two girls in the room.

Meiling plopped on the bed.

Sakura smiled, "Take a five minute break, but afterwards we have to meet everyone else. Eriol was generous in giving us three days."

Meiling looked at her, she was beyond tired with all the shopping last night, and than finishing her entire room in one night, but she nodded her head anyways.

Sakura smiled and walked out of the room, "Okay a ten minute break, but afterwards come to my room."

Meiling smiled and laid back down.

::-----------------------------------------::

A man with greyish hair and brown eyes smiled happily as he watched Sakura and Meiling walk into the dance room. He quickly turned the loud booming music off and told all the girls to take 5 as he walked over to the people who just entered.

"Sakura!" he called as he embraced her tightly.

Sakura giggled, "Yuki, I brought the new girl here with me. Her name's Meiling, but she'll be known as Ruby Stone."

Yukito looked her up and down and smiled happily, "Gots a great figure like you, give her that much," he said while pinching Sakura's check, "But can she dance like you?"

Sakura giggled as she started dancing solo seductively. Meiling blushed but the other two laughed it off.

"Don't worry you'll get it down in no time," Sakura commented at the embarrassed girl.

Meiling nodded and bowed slightly, "Nice to meet you Yukito-san." Yukito laughed and brought the two towards the others that were now taking a break.

"All right everyone; here is the new girl you've all been dying to meet."

Meiling smiled walking out slowly, she gave a curt bow, "Hello my name is Meiling, or Ruby Stone."

Everyone clapped for her and than a girl with short blond hair and sky blue eyes walked up, "Kaori Kishuku, Gem Heart, 24."

Then a girl with light brown hair walked up, she seemed to have the lightest brown eyes that showed her sweet personality, "Miaka Yuki, Crystal Heart, 24."

Afterwards three girls walked up together. One with brown hair had her hair up in pig tails and had fierce brown eyes, next to her there was a girl with short reddish brown hair with light brown eyes, and next to her was a girl with black hair and dark brown eyes, "Chiharu Mihara, Rika Sasaki, and Naoko Yanagisawa, we're all 20 years old," the girl with brown hair replied pointing to each one.

"We're known as triple threat, and we don't have our own nicknames," the one named Rika replied answering the question in Meiling's mind. The door suddenly banged open causing everyone to stop in their place, and all the chatter silenced at once.

"So this is where that little tramp ran off to," a bitter voice rang out.

Sakura started to fume walking over to where Meiling was, "Well least this tramp has more than that whore every will," she bit back coldly.

A cold laugh echoed throughout the room, "Tsk, tsk, don't want me telling Eriol about this do you? Because you know he'll always take my side, he only loves me," she said while walking forward revealing her long ebony hair and amethyst eyes.

Sakura flinched slightly but quickly recovered, "Who needs a man like him? I mean he owns a brothel I wonder what he does all day, and with whom."

The other girl took a deep breath, not letting the words get to her, "You better watch yourself Kinomoto, if you know what's good for you. And you know as well as I do, you wish he was fucking you." With that she walked away laughing evilly, but just before she exited the room she turned back once more, "And you, new girl, you better watch who you mess with."

Meiling was holding Sakura back from pouncing at the girl that was now out of sight as she asked softly, "Who was that?"

Sakura was about to answer when Kaori beat her to it, "That was Tomoyo Daidouji, Eriol's girlfriend. Also my best friend," with that said she followed in her friend's steps and walked out of the room.

"Well I guess this class is over," Miaka commented softly, with a light smile on her face, "Will we have class tomorrow?" Yukito nodded his head as the other girls began to head out.

Yukito placed a hand gently on Sakura's shoulder, "Just let it go," he said softly as he shook his head. Anyone who had met Sakura 6 years ago would know her personality by now. And why there was such a strong resentment towards those two girls.

Sakura looked into his soft brown eyes and sighed, "Let's go Mei, get a nights rest. We have a lot to do tomorrow," with that said Sakura turned her heals and headed out the doors.

::-----------------------------------------::

Extra Ages

Eriol:: 25

Tomoyo:: 22

Syaoran:: 24

Yue:: 24

Yukito:: 26

Sakura:: 19

Meiling:: 17


	3. Chapter 2

_**::This is My Life::**_

_**Chapter Two**_

::-----------------------------------------::

Meiling laid on her bed sound asleep was a soft rapping was heard on her door. Deciding to ignore it she rolled onto her side pulling the covers up. "Meiling! Wake up!" she could hear Sakura's voice call through the door.

Banging was heard now and Meiling slowly got up to open the door. She noticed a fully dressed Sakura standing there frowning slight. She had on a white tee and blue jeans. "Yeah?" Meiling asked curiously.

Sakura sighed, "Hurry up we have to go to breakfast, then afterwards we have pratice,"

Sakura told her matter of factly as Meiling pushed her towards the doors. "Okay, I'll be out in a second."

Once Sakura was out of the room, Meiling leaned on the door. She could feel the sleep wanting to envelop her again, but she quickly shook the feeling off. Meiling glared at the clock as it flashed a nice 7:10 at her. Meiling gasped, who wakes up at 7:10 in the morning…well not her at least. Sighing she trudged to the washroom and took a shower.

Deciding on a black shirt and mini skirt she took one last glance at the clock and quickly rushed down the stairs. By the time she reached where the rest of the girls were she noticed that they had already finished breakfast.

"Sorry," Meiling said as she bowed down slightly, "I didn't wake up early enough."

Miaka giggled waving her off, "No worries Rae-san, your breakfast is here. And it's only your first day. But, you should be here by 7:30…not..." Miaka looked down at her wrist, "8." Meiling nodded as she shoved the pancake in her mouth.

They were all interrupted when Eriol walked into the room with Tomoyo clinging on his arm. Almost immediately all the girls got on their feet and composed a line with Kaori at the front, Miaka next, then Sakura and so on. Eyeing the room, making sure everyone was there Eriol opened his mouth, "In two days we will have some special guests arriving, I want you all to be prepared for their arrival and you will all be working that night no excuses," with that swift news he quickly walked away with Tomoyo by his side.

"Disgusting," Chiharu spat out once they were out of sight, "she always acts like she's better then us just because she gets everything handed to her." Rika nodded her head in agreement, Tomoyo was a snob and just because she was well off thought she could to whatever she wanted.

"You guys should watch what you say, and who. I wonder what would happen if I told Eriol?" Kaori commented making Chiharu shut her mouth immediately.

Tension quickly grew in the room between the two until it was interrupted by Yukito's loud gentle voice, "Girls pratice in five minutes, we have a lot of work to do." All the girls sighed tiredly, with the news Eriol had just told them they probably wouldn't get any rest today.

::-----------------------------------------::

The girls had been dancing for three hours straight with only 5 minutes break in between when Yukito clapped his hands for all of them to stop. "Okay you guys, you have a break for three hours and then you are to return after you have all eaten and are refreshed." Sakura sighed tiredly as she walked out of the dance studio and into her room ignoring all the calls for her wanting only to take a nice warm shower to relax her muscles.

Stripping her of her sweaty attire she stepped into the lukewarm water that was spraying out of the showerhead. She allowed herself to be enveloped in the warmth and coolness of the water. She felt her whole body relaxing as the body trickled down her skin, when suddenly she heard some girls gossiping outside her room. "I heard Eriol talking and he chose his three main girls!"

"He always picks the same ones, Kaori, Miaka…"

But before the second girl could continue the first one interrupted her again, "But that's the thing! He didn't choose Sakura this time he chose Meiling!"

Sakura startled by the sudden news completely forget about relaxing but instead her insides started bubbling with fury. What was going on here, she was always chosen as one of the main girls. She had one of the best reputations in the brothel, sweet, innocent, yet seductive at the same time. She quickly rinsed herself off and got out of the shower.

After drying herself off she decided on a green tube and faded blue jeans. Walking out of her room, she looked as casual as she could down towards the Eriol's room. He had decided to permanently live at the brothel due to the fact that his house, Sakura's old house, only the maids resided in it now.

Sakura didn't even bother knocking on the door, but instead barged into the room, "Eriol!" she yelled out for him.

Eriol turned around in his black computer chair watching her amusingly, "I knew you would come," he commented arrogantly as Sakura slammed both hands on his table.

"What is the meaning of this!" she growled, "Why is Meiling part of the main group and not me? She just came here!"

Eriol stood up slowly walking over to his bar table to pour himself a glass of vodka, "You see it's very simple Sakura."

Sakura glared at him snatching the glass away and taking a large gulp of it, "Enlighten me Hiiragizawa."

Eriol watched her behind his glasses; she could see the fury within her emerald eyes just wanting to burst out. "I only wanted to give Meiling a chance; I mean she is a virgin and all."

"Your point is?" Sakura asked sarcastically not getting the point at all.

"Everyone loves a virgin, isn't that right Kura-chan?" Before anyone knew it Eriol's face snapped to the other side with a large red imprint. He started rubbing his face as he looked at Sakura's now broken orbs.

"I hate you Eriol!" she screamed out and quickly turned around getting ready to stomp out when Eriol grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Wouldn't you agree though? I mean that's how you ended up here."

Sakura started fuming, "Do what you want Hiiragizawa! But know this, one day when you find the woman you truly love, she won't love you back! I swear to god she won't love you back and I'll personally make sure of that," with that she yanked her arm back and continued to glare at him.

"But what about you Sakura?" he whispered huskily into her ear, "You know you want me."

She raised her hand and was ready to slap him again when he grabbed it mid air. "Don't try to deny it Kura-chan, I can see right through you."

Sakura looked into his midnight blue eyes and felt her eyes starting to sting; she quickly shook her head not allowing the tears to come. Snapping her arm back she abruptly turned to leave while replying sharply, "It's your life Eriol, do what you what," and quickly walked out.

Eriol gingerly touched his now swollen check; this was going to leave a mark. It was unbelievable how a woman with such a small frame could have so much strength. But deep inside he couldn't help but smile, he had always loved that about Sakura. Her fierce personality matched with her innocence. As much as she hated to admit it, Eriol knew her better then anyone; deep inside Sakura was still a child at heart.

He almost laughed to himself at how Sakura had reacted to his comments. No matter what she did she'll never be able to forget that one night they had spent together, hell even he couldn't forget. A sad smile now lurked onto his handsome features. It was over now, the past was gone now. She was now just some common whore, while he was a millionaire, he quickly gulped down the rest of his vodka. He only had two days to ensure that all the preparations were made. Everything had to be perfected.

::-----------------------------------------::

She swiftly walked down the hallway ignoring everyone that she past. She could feel the tears threatening to fall, 'Damn that Eriol,' she thought to herself as she hurried along. She didn't even care as Meiling called out to her because she had some news to tell her. Sakura already knew the news and didn't want it rubbed in her face. Why did she allow his words to affect her so? Why couldn't she forget the past, and about him and just move on?

She quickly entered her room and slammed the door behind her. The tears fell right as she shut the door, not even bothering to move she slowly crouched down leaning on the door as the tears streaked down her checks wiping the makeup along with it.

Knocking was heard now on her door, "Saku?" Miaka's gentle voice called through.

Sakura hurriedly wiped the tears away and opened the door, "Yes Mia?"

"Eriol is having a fitting for everyone and needs us down at the studio," Miaka replied looking at her friend worriedly.

Once hearing his name Sakura quickly burst into tears again but this time Miaka was there to embrace her tightly.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Miaka questioned as she noticed the distressed look on Sakura's face.

Sakura shook her head, "Why does he always do this to me Mia? Why can't I forget that asshole!?"

Miaka sighed, "Its okay Sakura…its okay.

Wiping the tears away once more, she took a few breaths as she plastered on a fake smile on her face, "Let's go now Miaka, don't want people waiting."

Miaka smiled, "That's my girl!" she cried giving her one last hug, "Everyone's waiting for you to pick the first outfit, I'm not sure why though…" Miaka commented thinking hard.

Sakura giggled, "Don't worry shouldn't we be hurrying?"

Miaka quickly squealed, "You're right!" And the two quickly rushed towards the dance studio.

::-----------------------------------------::

When they arrived in the studio they noticed that everyone was already there waiting for them. A fuming Tomoyo was sitting back in one of the seats next to Eriol. Seeing Sakura enter the room he quickly stood up to address everyone.

Eriol quickly cleared his throat to gather everyone's attention, "As you all know in two days time we will have some special guests arriving. I've just been informed that there will be three people who will be attending on that night as special guests. And my three main girls that I have chosen for this event are, Gem, Crystal, and our new girl Ruby." Everyone applauded as the names were called out. Sakura forced a smile when she saw Miaka smiling happily at her.

"Now since I want to make a good impression I have decided to make new outfits for you all, three to be exact, but only one will be finished by tomorrow night. Now we will be starting with the wonderful Emerald through many traditions." Sakura looked up, sure she was usually first, but not until now had she realized, she wasn't just usually first, she was always first. Slowly standing up she walked over towards the workers. When she went past Eriol she mumbled a soft 'sorry' and went to get her measurements done.

::-----------------------------------------::

The night of the special day soon came and Sakura only had one thing on her mind, it wasn't the new flashy outfits she was receiving, it wasn't that they has special guests for tonight, oh no she only wanted to do one thing. And that was to prove Eriol wrong. If it was the last thing she did, she was going to show Eriol just what she could do.

She wanted to prove to Eriol that she could handle anything he threw at her, so tonight she was going to take that man and he will be forced to admit defeat.

::-----------------------------------------::

A man with messy chestnut brown hair and chocolate brown eyes smirked along side his two friends. They were all walking towards the main hall of the brothel where the main attractions were to be held.

He rain a hand through his hair as he continued to grin, "This is it guys, one week in Tomoeda at the hottest brothel every known. But not only that but we don't have mother watching over us."

A man with brown hair and his eyes slightly opened smirked along with him, "I still can't believe your mother, her highness allowed us to come here."

The last friend had spiked black hair with blood red eyes, "Syaoran, how did you convince your mother to come anyways? I mean what would China do without their Prince?"

Smacking his friend on the head the one named Syaoran snarled, "Ryu, you idiot, you aren't supposed to say anything about me being a Prince."

Syaoran Li, he was the famous Prince of China but soon he would become King. Although he was the Prince he enjoyed playing around and absolutely hated being serious. His mother allowed him to go on his trips along as he stayed out of trouble.

Ryu rubbed his head, "Fuck man you don't have to hit me so hard!"

The other guy just laughed, "You deserved it though Ryu."

Ryu Masha was a short tempered guy but he was proved useful if he was on your side. Ryu was in charge of protecting Syaoran if there was any trouble, but of course Syaoran never saw the point in all this, he alone was a mater martial artist fighter but his mom always cared for his safety.

The one named Ryu started fuming inside, before anyone knew it he had already pounced on him, "Are you calling me stupid! You had better take that back Takashi!"

Takashi Yamasaki was a man who barely opened his eyes feeling that there was no point, there wasn't much to see in this world. He was Syaoran's right hand mad who was to ensure he wouldn't get in trouble when he traveled about.

Syaoran laughed at his friends before prying them off each other, "Come on you guys we're wasting valuable time here." The other two straightened out their attire before continued to walk down the hallway. Tonight was bound to be unforgettable.

::-----------------------------------------::

Sakura looked through her full length mirror in delight as she twirled around. She had just received her new dress and it was beyond gorgeous. It was a dark green strapless dress with the skirt starting from her thigh and flowed all the way down to her ankles on the other side. The dress matched her eyes completely, but to finish it off Eriol had sent a chocker along with the dress. The choker had a single cherry blossom petal in the middle with diamonds all around.

She also had on emerald diamond shaped earrings and was currently searching for a matching bracelet. She was searching for her furiously in her box when she realized she had to go soon. She was about to give up when a soft clank was heard. Looking towards she noticed something shiny catching her eyes, bending down she picked it up and noticed it was her ring. She smiled sadly as she looked at it, it had a blue heart with a single cherry blossom petal in the middle. She quickly placed it on her ring finger, she almost gasped as she noticed it still fitted her perfectly. She also noticed her matching bracelet and walked out of the room, it was time to show everyone what she was made of.

She walked down the hallways noticing all the girls getting ready to head into the main room. Sakura scoffed to herself, the lower rank girls were already in their serving the food while the higher ups were waiting for their cue. Asking around she found out she still had 10 minutes to spare before she was to enter. Deciding she didn't want to stand around and wait she turned to her right and started walking down the hallway.

::-----------------------------------------::

Completely in her trance she didn't even realize that someone was following behind her, staring at her every move. Turning around abruptly she eyed the mysterious man in front of her.

"And you are?" Sakura drawled out nonchalantly.

She heard a loud chuckling, "Shouldn't you be in there with the other girls?"

Sakura eyed him curiously now, "And who are you to say what I should and shouldn't do?"

The man shrugged his shoulders, "Well a beautiful girl like you deserves to have an enjoyable night no?"

Sakura nodded her head as she smirked, "And who is to give me this night?"

The man chuckled again, "Oh, I best be going now, don't want my friend's to worry. And you never know who this mysterious stranger could be."

Sakura watched as he slowly walked away, "Matte!" Sakura called out causing the man to turn back.

"Will that man be you?" Sakura asked sweetly.

The man chuckled again, "Well you'll have to come in and see now don't you?"

Sakura almost leaped up at the challenged and quickly headed out back to the main doors. Maybe this wasn't going to be as boring as she thought.


	4. Chapter 3

_**::This is My Life::**_

_**Chapter Three**_

::-----------------------------------------::

It was finally time for the girls to enter. Every time the door would open three would enter at a time. Sakura was in the second group along with Rika and Naoko. When it was their turn Sakura walked in slowly and suggestively showing her perfect ass. She could feel the penetrating gazes on her and she flashed her famous smile.

She continued to walk down the carpet slowly not paying any heed for those calling for her. Instead she looked around and noticed there were three men in the middle of the room that caught her eye. She noticed it was the mysterious man outside before. She almost laughed at herself at the irony of it all, compared to the three of them she had to admit he was the best looking, with his messy hair, charming smile, sexy body, and those eyes. This was her first time seeing those captivating chocolate brown eyes but she felt as though she could be forever lost in them. But what was the best part was she could tell by his suit that he was filthy rich, and also the special guest that they were having tonight.

She walked around the tables in her black leather laced up heels when she noticed Meiling walking towards her, wearing a blood red dress that was tied around her neck by a diamond chocker. Sakura clenched her fists together, so she wasn't the only one who had received a nice gift from Eriol. Meiling's dress ended a few inches above her knee, and she was wearing the bracelet and earrings Sakura had given her on her first day.

"Saku!" Meiling called out.

Sakura smiled ever so sweetly not wanting to unleash her jealousy towards the innocent girl who knew nothing.

"What do you need?" Sakura asked gently.

"The people over there wanted me to call you over," she said while pointing over towards the rich man's table.

Sakura turns over and by mistake catches his eyes, and for just a second it felt as though time had stopped for the two of them. She was the first to snap out of her trance and smiled sweetly and bowed her head in respect. Walking alongside Meiling the two walked over towards the table. Sakura continued to smile seductively noticing that he would steal glances towards her ever so often.

She noticed that Miaka and Kaori were on either side of Eriol also walking towards the table coming from the back doorway. Kaori was in a black sleek dress that had two slits on each side, her hair was down and she had on a circle shaped opal necklace, along with matching earrings. Miaka was wearing the exact same outfit except the opposite. Her dress was pure white along with a crystal clear jewellery set. They both had on laced leather heels that matched their dresses. In between them was Eriol, with Kaori on his left side and Miaka on his right.

Eriol frowned as he noticed Sakura had the same destination as him. Sakura continued to smile ever so innocently seeing him and continued on her way ignoring the glare that Eriol directed at her. Everyone else was oblivious to the interactions between the two which amused Eriol to no end. It was a wonder how he allowed Sakura to have her way all the time.

When he reached the table he quickly placed a large smile on his face, "Mr. Syaoran Li, Ryu Masha, and Takashi Yamazaki these are our four best girls here. Crystal Heart, Gem Heart, Ruby Stone, and last but not least Emerald Star," he said while his eyes twinkled as he looked at Sakura's smirking face.

The four girls bowed when their names were called respectfully.

Syaoran eyed all of the girls taking in all he could about them. Miaka had on a large sweet smile on her face and seemed…well too happy for his likings. Kaori on the other hand had the serious, lets get down to business type look, reminded him too much of his mother. Now the other two, Sakura and Meiling they were both appealing to him, but it was a matter of which one he would choose. Sakura looked like an angel, with her perfect emerald eyes that seemed to glow every time she smiled her perfect smile she gave off that sweet and innocent look but of course he could see past that. And with his encounter with her earlier he could tell she was anything but innocent with that feisty attitude of hers.

Now Meiling on the other hand, he could tell by first glance she was a virgin. By the way she not only composed herself but by the way she spoke to them with such innocence and with such purity. And now, it was all in a matter of what he wanted more for the night, a sweet innocent pure virgin, or an angel that inside was a feisty devil ready to pounce on you. He noticed Emerald eying him, taking everything in. He chuckled to himself as he smiled his famous smile which he knew girls would just swoon over.

Sakura almost burst out laughing right there when she caught his eyes again and he smiled at her. She knew exactly what he was thinking, she had been with enough men to see right through them, and those chocolate pools weren't good at hiding anything. Seeing the predicament in his eyes she decided to make everything easier for him and take matters into her own hands and just convince him to choose her for the night.

She sat down on his lap and touched his chest slowly running her hand down, feeling his finely toned muscles.

"Mmhmm, not bad," she whispered in his ear seductively as she started nibbling on his ear as he wrapped his strong arms around her squeezing her ass.

Syaoran smirked at her compliment, "Of course, I work out," he said while winking at her.

Sakura gave a false blush and looked around to see what everyone else was doing.

Miaka had sat down with Ryu and the two were eating and laughing as though they were having a normal dinner together as friends. While Kaori and Takashi on the other hand were on a full and heavy make out session not even bothering to pry their lips off each other. Sakura laughed inwardly, this was just like the both of them, Kaori liked to just get straight down to business while Miaka had the more, I want to know who I'm having sex with approach. Though in Sakura's personal opinion there wasn't a point in getting to know who you bed. I mean, it's not like you will ever see them again, and if you do they'll probably want to try another girl anyways.

"Want to go somewhere more private?" a husky voice whispered into her ear causing a shiver to go down her spine as she placed her attention back to the handsome man she was sitting on.

Sakura smiled her famous smile, "How about my room?" without even bothering to reply he took her hand in his, and the two walked out of the dining room and into the hallways.

Meiling was already off on her own to find a man not noticing Sakura and the man leave but Eriol noticed. Eriol had been watching their interactions all night and he frowned when he noticed him taking her out of the dining room. She had deliberately gone back on his orders when he had said she wasn't one of the main girls for the night. Although he was still going to get the money he couldn't help but feel a slight stab in his heart as he watched her walk off.

::-----------------------------------------::

Once out of the dining room he followed the auburn haired angel while she walked down the hallways to her room. They had gone up to the second floor and stopped in front of a pink and gold door with a cherry blossom engraved.

"Cherry Blossom…" he mumbled softly as he smelt the aroma as she opened the door.

Sakura eyed him carefully but allowed him to enter the room. He looked around the nicely furnished rooms and nodded in amusement this girl had good taste.

"It's my home," she told him as she sat down on the bed seductively.

Syaoran nodded as he walked over towards her and placed his lips over top of her as she wrapped her slender arms around his neck pulling him downwards towards the bed.

Syaoran loved the taste of her as their tongues danced together in an unknown rhythm. Sakura moaned as he touched every inch of her body, every curve, every bump, and every piece of her. Sakura began to unbutton his top and quickly pulled it off him as Syaoran pushed her on the bed and started running his hand up and down her thigh. Sakura gasped and stared intently at his perfectly toned chest, touching it gently with the palm of her hand as if it would break.

He smirked cockily as he noticed her eyeing him, "Like what you see?"

Sakura nodded her head and eagerly placed her hands around him wanting to taste him. Syaoran happily agreed while placing his hand behind her slowly unzipping her dress. She slowly lowered her hands and began unbuckling his belt. He had by now finishing undoing the dress and slowly allowed it to slip of Sakura's slender body. He touched her left breast tenderly as he watched it perk up in excitement. He felt her smooth body how it felt like silk to his fingers. Sakura had finished with his pants and she giggled at the large bulge in his boxers.

Sakura smiled seductively as she pulled down his boxers revealing a large member, licking the tip of it slowly she watched as he groaned ready to take her all.

"Take me," she says softly as she watched him lift her up and place her deeper into the bed.

Smiling charmingly he professionally unclips her bra and uses his mouth to take off her thong causing Sakura to squeal in excitement. Noticing that his boxers were off him quickly gets out a condom and places it on in haste, and slowly slipped into her. Sakura moaned as she felt him penetrate her and she wrapped her legs around his firm waist. He continued thrusting in and out faster and harder as each second past. Sakura couldn't help but moan out his name, she loved the feeling and she followed his pace. Seeing that she was ready to release, he quickly sped up his pace giving his all. Hearing he moan loudly and feeling that the both of them climaxed he slowly exited her and laid down beside her panting softly.

Sakura smiled as she slowly leaned closer towards him. Syaoran smiled placing a gentle smile on her lips and soundly went to sleep. Sakura watched as his eyes closed and his breathing became regular. Staring up at the ceiling she sighed softly tonight was just like any other night. But in the same way it was completely different. Tonight it reminded her of him. Sakura shivered involuntarily, why it reminded her of him she was unsure. But when he had entered her she felt like she was repeating that night all over again. The pleasure was unbelievable but of course she wouldn't tell him that. She pulled up the blankets as she finally noticed that his arms were wrapped around her waist.

Smiling softly to herself she noticed that she felt comforted in his arms. She felt a warm feeling inside. But that was the problem with his strong arms, they reminded her so much of how Eriol's had felt around her.

::-----------------------------------------::

Syaoran snuggled closer to the girl inhaling the fresh scent of cherry blossoms. Suddenly he heard some mumbling that was coming from her. He slowly pulled her closer towards him, scared that he might wake her up he watched as she began mumbling again.

"Erriee," was all he could make out from her incoherent words.

Noticing that she was stirring, he quickly laid back down pretending to be asleep.

Sakura opened her eyes slowly revealing her emerald orbs.

Yawning she was about to get up when she felt someone's arms around her, out of reaction she called out softly, "Eli," while a smile slowly made its way to her lips.

She gasped as she looked over at the man realizing her mistake, and was silently glad that he wasn't awake to hear her. Slowly sliding his arm off her she sat up on the bed and quickly rushed over towards her closet and placed on a bathrobe.

She slowly walked towards the balcony opening the golden doors slowly as to not disturb the sleeping guest on her bed.

Inhaling the fresh air she was about to close the doors again when Syaoran had already awoken and said, "Morning," which stopped her in her tracks.

Smiling softly she turned to face him, "Good morning, Li-san," she said sweetly as she watched him grab the bathrobe she had laid out earlier.

Syaoran flinched inwardly but kept it in, hearing the words Li-san escape from her lips seemed wrong and so foreign to him. He could also tell by the way he said his name without a care that she wasn't like the other girls he had spent the night with, they usually fell on their knees the second he addresses them. Sure she had wanted him for the pleasure last night or maybe it was all part of an act for his money? He looked back up at her noticing she was now out on the balcony not paying any attention to him.

"It's beautiful, you should see it," Sakura commented feeling his gaze on her.

She wrapped her arms around herself subconsciously; feeling his gaze which caused a sudden shiver to enter her body.

Syaoran slowly walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist, "It's beautiful," he said sweetly while kissing her neck softly.

Sakura closed her eyes, "You have to pay now you know," she informed him not bothering to even turn to look at him.

Syaoran chuckled at her behaviour he was one he always got what he wanted, and she was going to be no different. She was also very talented at what she did, leaving his body aching for more.

"How much?" he asked her as he went through his wallet.

Sakura looked at him, thinking for a second before replying, "About 1000 for Eriol should keep him more than happy, but you can give him as much as you want."

Syaoran gazed into her emerald orbs, "And how much for you?"

Sakura met his eyes with hers; unsurely she smiled softly, "Your choice."

Syaoran nodded and made out two cheques with one he placed back in his pocket another he placed face down on her dresser, "That's yours," he told her while he slowly placed his clothes on.

"Come again," she replied in a flat tone as she began fixing the bed spread.

Syaoran watched her curiously, "Do you want me to come again?"

Sakura stopped and looked up at him puzzled; no one had ever asked her that before.

She thought for a second before replying softly, "Sure if you had fun, but if you didn't what would be the point of returning?"

Syaoran chuckled again at the girl's intelligence, "You're a smart girl, now I'm wondering as to why you are working here."

Sakura giggled, "Girl's like me have no where else to go Mr. Li."

Syaoran sighed, "Okay, okay if you won't tell me anything about yourself fine, but at least give me the honour of knowing your name."

"Emerald," Sakura replied out smoothly as she continued what she was doing.

Syaoran shook his head, "I meant your real name."

"Sakura," she spilled out before realizing what she had said.

Quickly covering her mouth she watched as a large smirk grew on his face.

"Oh, Sakura is it? It's a beautiful name for a beautiful angel like you."

Sakura laughed silently as she shook her head, "I'm no angel."

Syaoran nodded lifting her face gently with his hand making her look at him, "No you aren't, but you have the beauty of one."

Sakura laughed at his sweet words but took his hand and walked him towards the door, "And now it is time for you to take your leave."

Syaoran smiled cockily, bowing down low for her, "Till I return my fair lady."

Sakura laughed as she watched him walk off. She stood in the doorway not moving until he was completely out of sight. Last night had been different, but she couldn't explain how. She had never laughed so hard in her life, yet a man she just met could make her laugh an entire morning. Closing the door she walked over to her bed and laid down. She was tired and was needed of some rest.


	5. Chapter 4

_**::This is My Life::**_

_**Bayb-Tiger:: **__OKAY THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'M MAKING THIS ANNOUCEMENT…I'M REDOING MY LIFE. I RETITLED IT BECAUSE WELL…I'M WEIRD LIKE THAT…_

_ANYWAYS THIS IS A RE-WRITE WHICH IS WHY I HAVE A STORY THAT'S VERY SIMILAR. Thank you!_

_**Chapter Four**_

::-----------------------------------------::

As he walked down the dark hallways he chuckled to himself thinking of his encounter with the mysterious angel. She was not only beautiful, but she had a mystical beauty with her. Especially those eyes, those penetrating emerald eyes that was as precious as the jewels itself. He clenched his fists tightly at how she had treated him; no one had ever had that affect on him before, the way he lost his breath when he saw her standing at the balcony her hair flowing behind her.

He continued walking, when he neared the doorway he noticed Eriol standing there looking fairly pissed. Syaoran smirked, he could tell by the way Eriol was watching Sakura last night that he was jealous. It wasn't just a normal boss and worker relationship they had going on.

As he approached the frowning man Syaoran bowed down, "Hiiragizawa-san, I had a great night last night, and I will come again if my work prohibits it. Here's the cheque for my wonderful night with Emerald," he said politely in a business type fashion.

Eriol eyed the man carefully, anger surged inside him but kept a straight face, "Please come again," he drawled out smoothly as he took the cheque from Syaoran's hand.

Syaoran smiled and walked out, "Oh and would you tell my friends that I have already left?" Syaoran asked stopping.

Eriol nodded as he watched the other guy walk out to his car. Opening the cheque slowly he gasped as he saw the amount.

It read '10000' smirking to himself he couldn't help but feel some success at least that man was good for something.

::-----------------------------------------::

Sakura woke up suddenly hearing an argument occur outside. Quickly tying the string tighter on her robe she rushed out the door and looked around for the noise. Towards her right she noticed Kaori, Miaka, Chiharu, Meiling, and Eriol all outside yelling over one another trying to make their points. Sakura loudly cleared her throat grabbing everyone's attention.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sakura questioned looking at all of them curiously.

A fuming Kaori stepped up whipping her blond locks, "Chiharu over here stole the man I was with last night!" she yelled out pointing an accusing finger at the brown haired girl.

Chiharu shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly, "Not my fault he wanted me more than you. Who knew he'd choose me, a nobody over you?"

Kaori looked as though she was about ready to pounce before she stood back down composing herself, "He only wanted you because of your age! Don't be so proud of yourself Mihara it's only because you're younger."

Chiharu scoffed, "You're just jealous because a man chose me over you."

Sakura watched as the two continued to arguing. Eriol began rubbing his temples feeling a headache about ready to form. Miaka held Kaori back from pouncing on Chiharu while Meiling stood there trying to understand the situation that was going on.

Sakura deciding she didn't want to stand here all day arguing whose mistake it was decided now would be a good time to intervene, "Well Kishuku you can't blame Chiharu that the guy chose her over you. I mean she can't control who the guy is more attracted to, and we're running a business here all that matters is if we get the money or not."

Eriol nodded his head finally hearing some common sense.

"And well if you want to continue fighting over a stupid matter like a man who may never come again then do so. But I suggest you do it else where because I would like some peace and quiet."

And with that Sakura headed back into her room and decided to take a quick shower.

Chiharu smiled happily and headed back towards her own room followed by a confused Meiling. Eriol was glad that it was finally taken care of and walked down stairs towards the kitchen to have some lunch. A fuming Kaori pushed Miaka off her and stormed back to her room to plot her revenge. She smirked when she realized she had the perfect plan to get Kinomoto back for making a fool out of her.

Miaka sighed seeing that everyone had left and decided to head down to the dance studio to see what Yukito was doing.

::-----------------------------------------::

After her shower Sakura decided to wear a light blue blouse and a jean skirt. When she walked down to the kitchen she noticed Meiling sitting there all alone looking exhausted.

"Hey Mei," Sakura asked softly, "Are you okay? You don't look too good."

Meiling looked up and smiled softly, "I was getting a bite too eat, but it seems I'm too tired from last night to really walk."

Meiling laughed sadly looking away as she took a bite of the toast in her hand. Sakura gasped she had forgotten that last night must've been Meiling's first time.

"Oh I'm so sorry I forgot," Sakura replied honestly taking the toast from Meiling's hand, "Now you go upstairs and I'll bring you lunch and something good to drink to make you feel better okay? And also don't worry about tonight, just get a goods night rest. I'll make sure Eriol doesn't make you work tonight."

Sakura started shoving Meiling up stairs not seeing the young girl move causing Meiling to laugh but decided otherwise and slowly trudged upstairs.

::-----------------------------------------::

Meiling sat on her bed rubbing her legs softly, they were sore from last night and it was hard to walk on. Every time she placed pressure on her legs it felt as if her legs were jelly and she would just crumble to the floor, or she would have to force herself to stay up. She felt tears sting her eyes, but she urged them not to fall.

How did she end up here? How did she end up like this? In a brothel, she started rubbing her skin roughly. She felt so dirty allowing that disgusting man touch her last night. But she had too; it was part of her job. Suddenly a soft knocking was heard on her door and she quickly wiped all the tears away. She watched as the door creaked open slowly and Sakura stuck her head in and smiled sweetly.

Sakura walked in carrying a silver tray. Slowly placing the tray at her night stand Sakura eyed the young girl slowly.

Giving a soft giggle Sakura embraced the young girl, "I'm so proud of you. Your first night…I'm sure that's now how you wanted to lose it…but I'm proud of you nonetheless."

Meiling nodded and looked over and noticed a bowl of congee and a cup of light brownish liquid.

Sakura sat down beside her on the edge of the bed as she handed her the bowl of congee, "Here I made this for you, I know it isn't much…but I'm not that good of a cook," Sakura admitted embarrassed.

Meiling laughed but smiled at the hospitality Sakura was showing. Taking the bowl she finished it quickly as Sakura handed her the drink.

"And I'm sorry I wasn't there for you last night," Sakura continued, "so to make it up to you I made you this drink. It's a famous honey drink; it really helps I used it after mine."

Meiling slowly took the warm cup in her hands and placed it carefully on her lips allowing the liquid to slide down her throat.

Sakura quickly stood up cleaning up the dishes, "I'm sorry I can't stay longer, but unlike you I have to work tonight. But before dinner I'll make you another cup okay? Sleep tight girl, and hope you feel better soon."

Meiling nodded and pulled up the covers as Sakura walked out of the room.

Meiling stared into the cup and sighed sadly, why was this girl treating her so nicely? She jumped in surprise as the door opened again and she noticed a woman enter.

"You know the plan?" a woman bit out harshly not even caring that Meiling was in pain.

Cautiously she nodded her head. The woman quickly threw some bills at her and exited the room. Meiling laid back down on her bed as she drank the warm liquid again, was this the right thing to do? Without another thought she fell into a restless slumber.

::-----------------------------------------::

Syaoran laid in his hotel room as a beautiful blond rustled around looking for her clothes. Just a few seconds before they had spent the time together having hard core sex but afterwards there laid a feeling at the pit of his stomach, a feeling that had felt a lot like emptiness. He growled in frustration causing the blond to jump and hurry her actions.

It wasn't that he couldn't get the girls. That wasn't the problem. The problem was though that he couldn't get a certain emerald eyed angel in his head. She was like a jewel herself, mysterious, precious, and beautiful; a jewel he wanted his own. He suddenly felt restless, looking around he noticed that the girl had already left, what was her name again? Yoko? Yuri? He couldn't even remember that simple matter. All he knew was he had picked her up at lunch, used her and right after shoved her out the door.

Tiredly he fell on his bed, he tried shutting his eyes to rid his mind of her but it only made it worst. Images of her smiling seductively would flash through his mind haunting him even. Deciding that he had to set his head straight, he quickly made the decision that he would be heading back to the brothel that very night.

He would fulfill his fantasy and rid his mind of her if it was the last thing he did. He watched as his friends walked into the room not even bothering to knock. Takashi had a large grin on his face, while Ryu looked to be tired from last night.

"Hey Syaoran," Takashi said while taking a seat on his bed, "we just saw that blond walk out, did Emerald not please you well enough?"

Syaoran scoffed that was nowhere near the point but Syaoran sighed, "Was just in the mood today.

This caused Takashi to laugh whole heartily, "But seriously guys, I have something I want to tell you."

Syaoran and Ryu instantly got serious and leaned in closer. Takashi wasn't one to talk about anything seriously unless he was in a conference room, and even than he always joked around whenever he could.

"What is it?" Ryu inquired also taking a seat on the bed next to Takashi.

Takashi grinned stupidly with a dreamy look in his eyes, "Guys, I think I'm in love. Her name's Chiharu and she's just so perfect. She has this flaming personality, with this flawless body…"

He was about to continue when Ryu threw a pillow at him, "Is this another one of your stories Tak? Because if it is I don't want to hear it."

Takashi started fuming, "Why can't you guys believe me? I'm serious! She's different from all the rest I've been with guys. She's different, and I think I'm in love. I mean I love everything about her. I love being with her, why can't you guys just accept that?"

"Come on Tak," Syaoran finally spoke up to the frustrated man, "You were never serious with girls it's just hard for us to believe you that's all. And she's a whore Tak…a common whore."

Takashi growled, "I'll show you all," he said and stormed out of the room.

The two friends sighed tiredly, "He'll come back when he runs into trouble," Ryu commented.

Syaoran nodded running a hand through his unruly hair, "I just hope he knows what he's getting himself into."

::-----------------------------------------::

Chiharu stood silently by the back doorways as she looked around the room carefully. Her attire for the night was a cream coloured gown. It was one of those fancy looking dresses with a low cut and high slits at the sides. Her hair was placed in curls. She kept in her place ignoring all the curious glances she received from all the other girls. She didn't even feel like hanging out with Naoko or Rika tonight. Looking around one last time she bowed her head down sadly, maybe it was all in her head.

"What is in your head?" an angelic voice rang out interrupting her thoughts.

Chiharu quickly yelped not realizing she had thought out loud. She turned around and blushed when she noticed Sakura gazing at her curiously. Sakura was wearing a black dress that night with an off shoulder design that stuck to her body tightly and ended slight below her knee.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked softly not taking her gaze off her friend.

Chiharu forced a smile on her lips, "I'm all right Em," she told her friend and was about to walk away when Sakura grabbed her arm.

"Who are you trying to fool Chi? Come on me and you are talking," Sakura told her sternly and led her towards the private restrooms so no one could interrupt.

Once they were inside and Sakura locked the doors to block the place from any unwanted visitors she turned towards her friend and grabbed onto her shoulders tightly, "What's going on with you Chiharu? I mean sure you argue, but you'd always know not to mess with Kaori. What happened last night?"

Tears starting trailing down the girl's checks as she tried to form the right words, "I don't know Sakura…it's…"

Sakura sighed embracing her friend, "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it, but I want you to know that I'm always here for you if you ever need me."

Chiharu sighed, she wanted so badly to tell her friend, but what happened was wrong.

"I…I felt something when I was with him Saku…" she said embarrassedly looking downwards not daring to look in Sakura's gaze.

Sakura held onto her friend's hand, "Who's the guy Chi?"

Chiharu started sobbing harder now, "It was him, Takashi, he was so different Sakura. He wasn't like the rest of them; I actually felt something that night, something I've never felt before."

Sakura watched her friend slowly seeing the seriousness in her face. Sakura quickly looked away scared of the passion that lit up in Chiharu's eyes.

"Please say something to me Saku," Chiharu pleaded hating the awkward silence that had developed after she had confessed her feelings.

"What did he say when you told him?" Sakura asked softly.

Chiharu started crying again, "I couldn't tell him Sakura! I got…I got scared. But…but…I thought he would come tonight. I thought he would come see me."

Sakura nodded in understanding, "Than what are we waiting here for when we should be out there finding him."

Chiharu smiled softly, "Maybe he just came late tonight?"

Sakura grinned, "I'm sure that's it…and well if he didn't feel the same way about you than he just isn't the one. Don't worry Chi, if it was meant to be, he will be here tonight."

::-----------------------------------------::

Takashi groaned as he walked around mindlessly ignoring all the flirty girls that went his way. He was in no mood for them and was only looking for one girl, Chiharu. He knew it was wrong, and maybe it was just some crush but it had felt so strong that it made him come back tonight. He continued to walk around when he noticed Emerald, the girl that Syaoran was with last night walking towards him swiftly.

He was caught off guard as she pulled on his shirt sleeve and down to her level, "What are you doing here?" she questioned menacingly.

Startled by her tone he looked around noticing that nobody was paying any attention to them.

"So what are you doing here?" Emerald questioned again her emerald greens eyes questioned penetrating into him.

"Err," Takashi answered unsurely as he tried to avoid her gaze.

"Are you looking for someone?" Emerald questioned again this time moving him towards the side as to not gather attention on themselves.

Takashi growled shoving his arm away, "And that is none of your business."

Emerald scoffed, "Oh come on it's pretty obviously you're looking for someone."

Takashi watched her interested, "And how do you figure that?"

"The way your eyes are darting around," Emerald stated easily.

Takashi chuckled, "Fine, but how are you going to help me?"

"Chi is in the other room," Emerald stated but quickly stopped him from leaving, "and if you dare hurt her, I will hurt you."

Without another word he walked off into the direction she was pointing too.

Sakura looked around making sure no one followed him as she walked off, it was no longer any of her business, and she had work to attend too.

::-----------------------------------------::

Taking a deep breath he slowly built up the courage to knock on the dark wooden door, "Who is it?" a quivering voice called out, "Is it you Sakura?"

"No it's me," his voice breathed out huskily as he noticed the knob turn slowly.

"Why are you here?" her voice rang out softly.

"Please just come out and see me," he was desperate now, he needed to tell her how he felt.

Slowly opening the door wider Takashi gasped at the sight of her. Her eyes were now puffy from all the crying, and her makeup was all smudged and runny.

"God I look horrible," she quickly said and was about to shut the door again when Takashi used his hand to hold it.

"No, you look beautiful."

With a soft sniff, Chiharu looked up cautiously. Takashi smiled charmingly as he wiped off some of the excess makeup from her right eye, "You'll always look beautiful."

That was all Chiharu needed as she leaped into his arms crying into his shoulders, "I thought you wouldn't come," she cried out as he rubbed her back gently.

::-----------------------------------------::

Walking away Sakura giggled to herself when she thought of what Chiharu and Takashi would probably ended up doing by the end of the night. Chiharu was lucky, unlike most of the girls here. Chiharu had only been at the brothel for 4 years, and even than she came with her two best friends Rika and Naoko. She was never alone, and now she was even lucky enough to find something close to love.

But really what was love? Just a word if you really think about it. You could easily say you love someone, you can easily show you love someone. But to truly mean it, that was something all on its own. To truly mean that you love someone was basically impossible. Sakura inwardly laughed at herself for thinking that she would one day find love, love was for fools. Fools who wanted to believe in a fantasy. In a world that could never be, at least not here.

Sakura giggled as she noticed Syaoran looking all tough with his black suit with his friend by his side.

"Why hello Mr. Li," Sakura said softly as she trailed her hand down his chest, "Seems we're matching today."

Syaoran eyed her black dress feeling his member hardening. The dress clung to her like a second skin allowing him to see all her curves.

"We're looking for our friend, have you seen him?" Syaoran voiced out all business like pretending to ignore Sakura's touch.

"Oh?" Sakura questioned, "And now here I thought you were here to see me."

"Please Miss. Emerald," Ryu said causing Sakura to turn to look at him, "We are just making sure he's okay."

Sakura smiled sweetly, "Well since you asked so politely," she said while mocking Syaoran, "he's with my friend at the moment, you won't be able to find him until morning."

Syaoran nodded in understanding as Sakura sighed frustrated with his attitude. Syaoran continued to ignore her as his body felt urged by her every touch. He was about to tell her to get up and leave when Ryu suddenly started touching Sakura's hand.

"Miss. Emerald, it would be an honour if you would allow me to escort you to somewhere more private," he said sweetly as he held out a single hand.

Sakura's soft angelic giggle rang out as she accepted it, "Oh no Mr. Masha the honour is all mine."

Syaoran frowned as he watched the two head off out the room.

"Would you like some company?" a seductive voice asked as he felt slim hands snake across his chest.


	6. Chapter 5

_**::This is My Life::**_

_**Chapter Five**_

::-----------------------------------------::

The morning approached quickly as Sakura quickly grabbed her blood red bathrobe and ignored the sleeping figure beside her. What was she doing with her life? Every night it was the same thing she would go out to work and sleep with a different man each night.

She shuddered as the memories began to haunt her again.

"Eriol," she breathed out into the brisk air as she wrapped her bathrobe tighter.

"Who's that?" Ryu questioned as he walked closer towards her, "Why aren't you in bed?"

Sakura shrugged her shoulders not bothering to turn around, "I couldn't sleep any longer."

"I could sleep in your arms forever," Ryu said huskily as he touched her shoulder gently.

Sakura decided to ignore it as she started to walk back inside, "Would you like anything to drink?"

"Are you going to make it?"

Sakura looked at him questionably, "I suppose."

"You're different Emerald," he purred out.

Sakura smiled perfectly, "Oh? Why thank you, I'll take that as a compliment."

Ryu chuckled, "God I think I love you Emerald."

Sakura's body tensed as she quickly walked out of his arms, "Oh that's a surprise to hear."

But in truth she was used to people telling her that they loved her. The only difference with this guy was in a way he slightly scared her. She saw the hungry lust in his eyes but what else? Possessiveness perhaps?

"You should pay now," she replied bluntly as she calmed her nerves, it wasn't like this man could do anything to hurt him.

He moved her chin so she could look straight at him, "I want you and me to be together, and I will do anything to get what I want."

::-----------------------------------------::

Tomoyo walked around slowly wrapping a rich fur mink coat around her. It was her birthday gift from the one and only Eriol. Eriol, the one man who is rightfully hers, no one could ever take him away. And of course what was his would be rightfully hers. Looking around she couldn't help but think of everything she could receive from the beautiful brothel in front of her.

Walking down the dark blue hallways she didn't bother looking around, she knew where she was going. Knocking on a black and gold door she waited for it to open.

"Tomoyo," Kaori's voice rang out as she opened her door looking both way cautiously.

"No one followed me," Tomoyo hissed out as she pushed Kaori aside.

Quickly sitting down on the golden sheets that were laid out on the bed Tomoyo's amethyst glaring at the blond hair girl, "So the plan?"

Kaori shrugged her shoulders, "She told me she'll do it, but I don't know if she'll be able to, she's nothing but a petty child."

"I understand, but you know if we don't get rid of her…" Tomoyo trailed off dramatically as she continued to stare intently at Kaori, "she'll take us both out."

Tomoyo slowly took off her coat with a large grin on her face, "I noticed you walking out last night with the billionaire last night."

Kaori frowned hearing about him, "He was horrible! All night it was all Sakura, Sakura, Sakura!"

Tomoyo frowned but quickly replaced it again, "No worries we'll be rid of her soon enough. I mean she isn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box. She has guys falling for her every second and she thinks it's all a petty game. But this is real life honey not some game in which you can keep replaying."

Kaori and Tomoyo laughed together at her innocence.

"We'll show her. We'll be able to give her what she deserves," Kaori replied as she smirked along with Tomoyo.

A sudden bang was heard by the doorway causing both of them to shut their mouths.

Tomoyo quickly ran to look outside, "Who's there?"

Hearing no reply she slowly stepped back in, they would both have to be more careful next time.

::-----------------------------------------::

Meiling stepped out into the garden deciding to take a walk; she needed some fresh air after being cooped up in the house for a day straight. The garden was beautifully made with roses all around the stone pathway that lead to a large cherry blossom tree in the middle. What seemed so mystical about the entire thing would be the single bench that laid in front of the cherry blossom tree while blue roses wrapped around the tree as though it was protecting it.

Walking along the path she was almost toppled over as Sakura came running past her.

"Oh Mei, sorry," she giggled out.

Meiling was speechless as the wind started blowing now and some petals fell from the tree landing on the roses.

Sakura turned around to where Meiling was looking and smiled softly, "It truly is beautiful isn't it?"

Meiling nodded as she followed Sakura and they both took a seat on the benches. Meiling turned over to see a sullen faced girl, no longer with those bright eyes full of happiness.

"What's wrong?"

Sakura looked up as if pondering carefully her next words, "It feels like an eternity since we've planted this tree and these roses."

"Is this about Eriol?" Meiling questioned.

Sakura nodded laughing sadly, "I suppose it's obvious? Blue roses were Eriol's favourite so of course we would plant them."

"But why the cherry blossom tree right in the middle?"

Tears were flowing down her checks now but she ignored them, "That's a long story, not very many people know."

Sakura got up as Meiling continued to watch her in awe. Walking slowly around the tree, careful not to step on the roses, it looked as though the petals were wrapping itself around her. A small smile appeared on her lips as she remembered how when she had turned 15 Mr. Hiiragizawa had decided to plant that tree for her. She gently caught a falling petal as she showed it to Meiling.

"Did you know my name means cherry blossom?" Sakura questioned as Meiling stared at the fallen petal shaking her head.

Sakura nodded, "My mother gave me that name, but she died when I was young. I have absolutely no memory of her."

"And your father?"

Sakura shrugged, "He died soon after I came here."

Giving out a dramatic pause she took her seat again as she smiled softly, "I was sent here at the tender age of five I barely knew anything at that time, but I knew one thing, everything would change from that day on."

::-----------------------------------------::

_A young Sakura ran down the stony path as she stopped seeing the dark blue roses. She let out a soft gasp as she bent down as if seeing if it was just her imagination._

"_They are so kirei," she mumbled softly as she touched the soft petal._

_Hearing footsteps behind her she quickly straightened up and curtsied respectfully._

_A soft chuckling was heard as a gentle arm wrapped around her, "They were planted there for my son Eriol."_

_Sakura smiled as she looked over to see a man with dark black hair and gentle blue eyes. This was the man who had taken care of her, the man who allowed her to live in his beautiful home._

"_I want flowers for me!" Sakura said innocently, "Oh please get them for me otou-san!" _

_The man froze as the words escaped her lips. Fearing she had said something wrong she tried to hide away in fear, but than again she had no where to hide._

"_What did you just call me?"_

"_Otou-san?" Sakura asked cutely as she titled her head to the side slightly, "Did I say something wrong?"_

_The man immediately broke out into a warm smile as she hugged her tightly towards him, "You have said nothing wrong Sakura. Now what type of flowers would you like?"_

_Sakura thought for a moment as she skipped around, "Cherry blossoms!"_

_It was after that day a true bond formed between the two. He grew to love her like his own daughter and like he had said he indeed planted a cherry blossom tree right in the middle of the garden. They all grew up together as a family, Sakura, Eriol, and Mr. Hiiragizawa._

_It wasn't until the age of fifteen that she learned everything about her new father. Mr. Hiiragizawa was one of the richest man in Tomoeda and her real father, Fujitaka, had owed them money, which was why she was here now. Mr. Hiiragizawa also owned a brothel that was given to him through many generations and in which he would give to his son, Eriol._

_Sakura also found out she was supposed to be in the brothel at this age, but due to special circumstances Mr. Hiiragizawa decided otherwise and kept her to live with him._

::-----------------------------------------::

_Sakura sat down on the bench as she looked up in the clear blue sky. Out of desperation she had pleaded for Mr. Hiiragizawa to tell her where her real father was only to find out he had died through despair when she was taken away. Although she was sad, no tears fell from her emerald eyes. She had cried too many tears already because of the day she was taken from him already, and she had to keep her promise of moving on and hoping for the best._

_Her new father had promised to her he would help her give him a proper burial and that was enough to keep her satisfied. The wind slowly blew harsher causing Sakura to shiver. She suddenly felt a soft fabric touch her bare shoulders, looking up slowly she was met with deep blue eyes._

"_Eli," she said softly as he sat down beside her._

"_It's a beautiful sight," he commented as he stared at her,_

_Sakura nodded thinking he was talking about the scenery, "Kirei."_

_Smiling softly Eriol bent down and handed her a dark blue petal rose, "For a beautiful cherry blossom."_

_Blushing like the 15 year old she was and accepted the rose, "Arigatou."_

_Eriol was now 21 and had grown up into a fine looking man. His dark blue hair was sleeked back as he lost his glasses and replaced it with contacts which showed out his dark blue eyes. Sakura felt as though she could get lost in those eyes forever._

"_Are you going to be okay?" Eriol asked softly as he held her hand tightly under his._

_Sakura nodded her head, "I think so, I mean I love him, but he wasn't there for most of my life. I guess I'm just used to him not being there. And plus I have to keep looking forward, not backwards in life."_

_Eriol nodded proudly of his little sister, "You're finally 15 Sakura, do you know what that means."_

_Sakura frowned, "I'm not going to that brothel, otou-san promised me he wouldn't force me to go."_

_Eriol shook his head, "I didn't mean it that way, otou-san and I decided not to send you there Sakura. I could never be able to live without you here."_

_Sakura noticed a light blush appear on Eriol's checks, while one was forming on hers as well, looking away she quickly said, "Arigatou."_

"_I love you Kura," Eriol said softly as his arms were now wrapped tightly around her._

_Sakura turned around looking into his eyes, seeing the truth she replied, "Aishiteru, I love you too Eriol."_

_With that she laid her head on his shoulder ignoring the wind that was blowing by, ignoring as time past. It felt as though it was just them in the world, and that was perfect. It was at that moment it felt as though nothing could tear them apart; nothing could steal away her new found happiness. It was at that moment she made a single wish, she wished her and Eriol would never have to be separated. Because she knew, she could love him forever. She was willing to stay in his arms forever._

_But of course, nothing in life turns out the way you think it will._


End file.
